


Kotatsu

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, kenhina - Freeform, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: A drunk Tsukishima underneath a kotatsuYeah that’s basically it. I’m no good with summary but hey it kind of spicy
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 65





	Kotatsu

“5!..4!..3!..2!..1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

Their small little group cheered, celebrating the beginning of a new year. Kuroo glanced over to his friends that were giving their significant other a new year kiss. Yamaguchi cutely gave his girlfriend Yachi an innocent kiss on the cheek completely flushed that you would think it was a dirty act instead. Bokuto, of course doing that dirty, pulled Akaashi into a passionate drunk kiss full of tongue and saliva. He laughed seeing his childhood friend Kenma reluctantly accepting kisses from his little sunshine. Hinata was peppering kisses all over his face and even though Kenma was grunting like he didn’t like it, he was clearly accepting all the tender affections.

With a sigh he looked over to his right at his drunk boyfriend that was starting to fall asleep. His tsundere of a boyfriend had a strict no-no when it comes to PDA but behind closed doors with no one to see, it was a rewarding free for all. Hoping that maybe he would be lucky with his Tsukki being drunk and would let him sneak a peck, Kuroo leaned over.

“Nooo~”

Tsukishima weakly slapped his face away gaining the attention of their friends.

“Bad kitty, you have to wait until later when everyone leave.” 

Oh boy he already knows how much Tsukki was going to avoid meeting their friends in the next couple of month when he wakes up in the morning. Still Kuroo heart squeezed with happiness at how cute his boyfriend was acting, after all the only pet name Tsukki had ever gave him was ‘rooster head’.

“Bro you do have a pet name!” 

Bokuto was the first to shout and the others making fun of him afterwards. Only Yamaguchi and Akaashi cooed at Tsukishima saying how cute he was. Tsukishima pouted while burrowing himself deeper into the kotatsu for warmth.

“Nm no cute!”

“Yes yes I’m sorry my cold blooded Tsukki.” 

“That must be our cue to leave.” Kenma got up to start cleaning. 

“Ah that’s okay I got it, do you need me to call a cab for any of you?” Kuroo also got up.

Slowly everyone started to leave, with only Bokuto and Akaashi staying behind to help Kuroo clean, mostly on Akaashi’s part seeing as Bokuto had passed out snoring away at the dining table. 

“You didn’t have to.” Kuroo put the empty alcohol cans into a trash bag.

“It’s fine besides it’ll take a while before Kou wakes up. I’ll do the dishes you go ahead and sit down.” Akaashi took his place by the sink leaving Kuroo standing awkwardly in his own apartment.

“Thanks Akaashi.”

Kuroo made sure to cover Bokuto with a blanket first before sitting down under the kotatsu across from Tsukishima who was slowly dozing off. Kuroo reaches over to poke Tsukishima’s finger poking out from the sleeves of Kuroo’s oversized hoodie. Tsukishima softly pinched back Kuroo’s finger in return. This was his way of showing affections knowing that the others was still there and despite how small the action was Kuroo loved every part of it.

“Happy new year Kei, I love you.” Kuroo whispered.

Kuroo was surprised when Tsukishima suddenly sat up with glassy eyes like he was about to cry. Tsukishima took his glasses off, setting them down safely on the kotatsu before sliding underneath the kotatsu blanket.

“Tsukki?” 

Kuroo curiously peeked underneath almost shrieking when he felt cold hands going under his shirt to feel his abs. He quickly looked behind him to see Akaashi still washing the pile of dishes. 

“Pay attention.”

He could barely even hear Tsukishima underneath the kotatsu but he could definitely feel him. Tsukishima had already undone his jeans and was mouthing away at his dick that was still clothed by his boxer.

“Kei.” Kuroo lowly moaned.

As much as he did not want to get caught by Akaashi and Bokuto, he was not going to turn away any advances from Tsukishima. He even slid himself deeper under the kotatsu so that if anyone did look they wouldn’t suspect that anything was happening underneath is. Peeking back to make sure he was in the clear, Kuroo moved the blanket high enough just the see Tsukishima. The pink tip of Tsukishima tongue was licking away at his boxers while his hands were rubbing Kuroo’s thigh. 

“Hmm good kitty.” Tsukishima slurred.

“Fuck Kei.”

Tsukishima looked up at him with a happy grin, “I love you.”

Kuroo admit he probably would have started crying if Tsukishima didn’t just took out his cock, it sprung up proudly slapping into Tsukishima’s face after being freed. Kuroo muffled another groan as Tsukishima slowly kissed his dick from the base all the way to his tip that was already leaking precum. 

Just Tsukishima breath on his dick was enough to make him cum so imagine his dilemma when Tsukishima stretched his tiny little mouth around him. After the six years they have been together, Tsukishima had only attempt to give him a blow job three times, this being the fourth. Unfortunately with Kuroo’s size being slightly bigger than average and Tsukishima having a small mouth plus a pretty strong gag reflex, they couldn’t try to do it as much. It was mostly always Kuroo going down on Tsukishima but he love giving his Tsukki pleasure so he didn’t mind.

“Hm!” 

“Careful Kei, just take as much as you can only.” 

Kuroo gently patted Tsukishima’s head to comfort him after attempting to take Kuroo further than he could, almost making him throw up in the process. Tsukishima looked up at him with an expression saying that he’s sorry.

“It’s okay you still make me feel very good.”

Kuroo wiped away a stray tear from Tsukishima gagging. Tsukishima pulled back to bob his head up and down Kuroo’s cock, only able to go down just a little more than two inches. Tsukishima made sure to stroke what he couldn’t reach with his hands instead, keeping a steady rhythm. As much as he wanted to touch himself or for Kuroo to touch him so that they could feel the pleasure together, Tsukishima wanted to focus only on Kuroo. Not only that but he also felt so good with Kuroo being in his mouth, he could feel himself getting harder at just the thought of having Kuroo cum inside his mouth.

“Kei, you feel so good.”

Kuroo whispered as he stroked through Tsukishima golden hair that had grown over the years. Kuroo’s hand moved over to caress the back of Tsukishima’s neck where he learned over the years of them being together that it was his weak spot. In return Tsukishima let out a loud moan that Kuroo had to look behind him to check if his friends heard it or not. Luckily it didn’t seem that Akaashi had noticed and Bokuto was still snoring away but it looked like Akaashi was almost done with the dishes. 

As if knowing that, Tsukishima picked up his pace and applied a bit more pressure with his hands. He would sometimes slide off to slurp the tip of Kuroo’s dick before going back down on him. Kuroo was dying with how much pleasure he was receiving both by the action and the sight of Tsukishima going down on him. He was struggling hard at hold his voice down. 

“W-wait Kei”

Kuroo tried to move away at the last minute but Tsukishima held him down tight sucking out every last drop of Kuroo’s seed. Kuroo slumped over the table, twitching a little from the ecstasy Tsukishima gave him. Hearing Tsukishima gave a whine made him look back down to see a familiar expression.

“Did you cum?” 

Kuroo blushed seeing his boyfriend so limp in his lap still holding onto his now slightly deflated dick with a blissed put face. God he was so beautiful! This was better than any porno fantasy he had ever imagine doing with Tsukishima and he couldn’t help but thank his blessings.

“Happy..new year...love you..Tetsu.”

Kuroo smiled as he watched Tsukishima fall asleep. One thing he love about drunk Tsukishima was that he was extremely affectionate mostly when they’re alone and best of all, he always remember everything the next day.

“Love you lots too Kei.” Kuroo affectionately pet Tsukishima’s head.

“Ahem!”

Kuroo jerked around to see Akaashi pulling a slightly awake but still very drunk Bokuto to his feet. Crap! He hurriedly fixed his pants and carefully slid out from the kotatsu making sure not to disturbed his sleeping Tsukki. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair in a nervous manner.

“H-hey!”

Akaashi smirked, “We’ll excuse ourselves out...Happy New Year and tell Kei I’ll see him in a month when he’s no longer embarrassed over tonight.”

Kuroo could only watch them leave with a shy wave of goodbye before moving the kotatsu aside so that he can pick up Tsukishima and move him to the bed. While wiping down Tsukishima before changing to their sleeping clothes, Kuroo wondered how long it would take for Tsukishima to finally get up from the bed in the morning.

It wasn’t until noon that Tsukishima finally stopped hiding himself underneath the covers.

“I hate you!”

Kuroo laughed, “I love you too Kei and happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> No angst!! Nani?!! It was a spur of the moment kind of idea. I’m not that good with smut but the concept was pretty hot in my head. Once again please excuse any mistakes and thank you for reading!!


End file.
